A gate drive on array (GOA) refers to integration of a gate drive of a liquid crystal display (LCD) on an array substrate. A gate driving circuit comprises a shift register, and transistors applied in the shift register can be for example an a-Si thin film transistor (TFT). A GOA circuit is connected to a gate line of the array substrate and functions as a control gate signal of the shift register.
The GOA in the prior art is composed of a plurality of stages of shift register units, each of which has an output terminal Gout for outputting a driving signal sequentially, to drive each piece of gate line.
However, in the existing shift register unit, since a duty ratio of a CLK signal forming an output signal would cause forming a parasitic current of a TFT, thereby causing increase of power consumption. In order to solve this technical problem, the present disclosure provides a GOA that applies a GOA of a DC holding type to a PU/PD node of the shift register unit so as to minimize the power consumption.
Additionally, in a low power consumption GOA, since the falling time of the output signal is increased, it causes that the reset signal starts resetting when the output of the shift register unit does not occur, thereby causing the problem that sufficient charging cannot be performed.